Lifelines
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Raiden, the son hybried of an Angel woman and Demon male. Raiden, the best friend of the Fairy King Harlequin. Raiden, the man who killed at the lost of of his wife and daughter. Raiden, the man who's trying to find his way in life...Can he find it with the Deadly Sins? Or will he have to leave again? And what is this strange concetion he has with King's old crush, Diana?
1. Prologue: Letters

**This a request for FeralG3.** It's an Diana/Oc story. It does parallel with my Oc story My New Life's Crazy Adventure. Alot of it will match up but it is not the same story. For one thing I don't think I would have Raiden as Diana love interest for my other story. If people do fall for dear Raiden then maybe I will change it. I don't know...But please note that this is not a long story. Maybe about ten to twenty chapters? I don't know yet.

Anyways...on with the story.

**Summery:** Raiden, the son hybried of an Angel woman and Demon male. Raiden, the best friend of the Fairy King Harlequin. Raiden, the man who killed at the lost of of his wife and daughter. Raiden, the man who's trying to find his way in life...Can he find it with the Deadly Sins? Or will he have to leave again? And what is this strange concetion he has with King's old crush, Diana?

**Parings:** Diana/Raiden, King/Echo and Meliodas/Elizabeth

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Letters**

Dear Harlequin,

It's been five hundred years since you have last written my dear friend. How have you been? Are you well? Did you get hurt? Where are you? I'm starting to fear that I may have lost another family member. For I have yet to hear from you, Elaine or Helbram. Where have you all gone? I think this might be the last letter I sent...if I have not heard from any of you, then I must except the worst.

Good bye my brother.

Sincerely,

Raiden

_Dear Raiden,_

_Raiden, it's been good to hear from you. I apologies for not writing sooner but I can explain. You see, I was attacked by a horrid man that was killing my people. He was an old knight that was tricking my people when they had visited a human village. This man gave them gift for the exchange of information of fairies! Or at least that what Helbram had stated. It was soon after that I heard of this man and his fellow travelers ripping the wings off of them! I went to find my people and help them as a king should do but...I was attack from behind by the very same man. For five hundred years I lost all memory of who I was or where I came from. I'm so sorry my dear friend. But! I was rescued by the sweets and prettiest girl ever! Her name is Diana and I believe I have fallen in love with her. Oh, how she took the time to nurse me back to health. I think now understand love Raiden. Sadly, just because of this small tidbit was full of happiness...I had to kill our best Helbram. He had gone mad with grief and hatred for humans. I do not wish to write or speak of it now._

_Ah I have to go; the council has called. I hope this letter finds you well._

_May the wind stay steady under your wings,_

_Harlequin_

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_Remember when my last letter of how I wish to see my sweet Diana? Well, my friend, dreams do come true! She had shown up yesterday with the Captain, older but just as beautiful. If not more. It's been fifteen years since I last saw her and had to erase her memories of me. Do you think...do you think that she might remember me if I spend time with her? No wait, I should not. I said I would take her memories just to protect her but I do miss her. She's been fallowing the Captain all day today, so I really have not been in her presents. Though when I, she does not look twice in my direction. What should I do Raiden? What would you do with something like this?_

_Oh no...I feel sick to my stomach. I think I should end this letter right here. Sorry my friend. I hope to write a longer letter for you next time._

_Your Friend,_

_Harlequin, King of Bad Decisions_

Dear King of Bad Decisions,

Honestly Harlequin, you are such a drama queen. You have written this girl as if she was an angel sent from the heavens for you. Okay, not really but it seems like it! Do not be such a baby and go up to her. If she is kind as you write then it would be okay. Do not crowd her though, give her space. She might be fallowing your Captain because she's shy? I would not know since I have never met your dear Diana.

If I was in your place, I would start small with morning greetings, sitting by her at supper and wishing her a good night. Slowly make your way up. Do not push yourself if you are scared. It will be alright if you cannot truly talk to her. If it was me though, I would not have erased her memories. I kidd! Do not get riled up when you read this, my friend. I just jest.

Although if you do get to talking to her, should I except an invitation to your wedding?

Your Friend,

Raiden the Great

…...

Dear Harlequin,

Your last letter sounded horrible. Losing your strength against an army of Vampires? That must truly suck. Haha! Did you see what I did there? Suck, oh how I funny I must be. Though to be serious, are you alright? You did not get hurt or bitten, did you? I do not wish for my brother in all but blood to be infected and have to be put down. That would make me cry. I do not like crying Harlequin or would you prefer to be called King? Since you mention that everyone calls you that. Why though? It is just a title that you no longer need. Not to say you do not deserve to be king. After all, you did what any good king would do. You flew to save your people from being killed by humans. You should not have been exiled just because you lost your memories for five hundred years! I wish you could understand that.

Anyways, enough talk of your idiotic people and time with the Vampires.

I saw my mother today. Well not my mother, mother. She is dead after all but I saw her recantation. She was a human woman of twenty I believe. Her stomach was round with child. It broke my heart but I am glad she is able to have a new life with a new family. I just wish I could have been a better son to her. Would she have stayed if I was? I have yet to see my father...maybe Demons do not get reborn like Angels do?

I am depressed now...

Yours,

Raiden the Lonely

_Dear Mr. Lonely,_

_And you dare call me drama queen. Look at you! Being depressed because your mother has a new life. She abandoned you! She does not deserve a good life or a good family. She killed her loving husband, who wanted peace between her Clan and his! She took her own life, leaving you without parents. Raiden, you were only five. A child! She causes war among the Clans! If anything, you deserve much more after the fall of your family. It is you that deserve to be happy after the deaths of your wife and daughter. Never think you could have been more when you already are._

_As for your earlier comment of my people, please do not be angry at them. I should have stayed in the forest like my sister begged. I am its protector and king after all. They all have the right to be angry at me. I abandon them to go to the human lands. Especially when I could not save a single one and had to kill our best friend. So please calm you temper with the Fairies._

_Also, your joke was horrid. Never make one again. Vampires, sucks. Really Raiden. I hope you and Ban never meet. Between your unfunny jokes and his need to steal stuff animal, I don't think I could survive._

_Yours,_

_Harlequin the King of Tiredness_

...

_Dear Raiden,_

_Sorry for no writing to you in these last five months but I have a good reason. The castle that I worked as a Seven Deadly Sin has turned against us. They believed that we would kill Great Holy Knight Zaratras! Why would we do that though? He was our friend. It disgusts me how humans would turn on each other without questioning or proof. So, you see I was almost killed! Okay I wasn't almost killed. I am much stronger magic wise but I was still tired from the battle of the Troll Queen. So, I kinda let myself get surrounded by the Holy Knights. Luckily, I had help from this strange girl. She was covered from head to toe with heavy fabric as if she was expecting snow. I could remember her yelling and weakly tossing a tapestry that hanged from the wall between me and my attacks. How we all started at her dumbfounded before she grabbed an iron bowl of fire and threw it on the cloth. Then she grabbed my arm as they were distracted by the flames to make our getaway. Together we ran to the secret door in the throne room where things got a little weird. Just we were about to get hit with one of their attack, Echo Stalker (she is the girl I'm writing about) grabbed me and..._

_Well next thing we know we're near the Fairy King's Forest._

_Now I'm traveling with her to find the other Deadly Sins. She's quite strange in her manner of speaking. She's loud, crazy and sometimes never makes sense. She once handed me a fruit with a smile before walking away stiffly. Which was weird until I remember that I said I would like to have a piece of fruit to eat. Then other times she's so quiet that I forget she is with me causing me to panic. Do not laugh at me Raiden! She knows nothing of our world. Like if she was from somewhere else, another world or dimension. She needs to be protected Raiden! She almost got herself killed because she didn't know about fairy tigers! I have to protect her..._

_I think something is wrong with me...I never felt the need to stay by someone's side like I do with Echo. Not even with my dear sweet Diana...What is this feeling?_

_Confuse,_

_Harlequin the Sin on the Run_

Dear Harlequin,

How dreadful.

I'm glad you are okay, my friend. I wish I was there to help. I would have shown no mercy to those...those knights! No one hurts my friends and live to tell the tale. Thank goodness for Echo Stalker for stepping him. Is that her real name by the way? What kind of parent would name their child Stalker? Is there a family of Stalkers out there? Or is that a fake name? Like what the human adults had told their younglings in this one village I went to. They talk about how names have magic and how they should never give it out to those of magic. That aside, your new friend does sound a bit strange but brave as well. Not many would risk their safety to help a stranger. I hope to meet her someday if you still travel with her. Just to give her my thanks for getting you to safety. I do not wish to lose a brother anytime soon.

Also, I don't understand your strange urge to protect her. Is it because she fell out of the sky and helped you? Or because she has no idea of the dangers of the outside world? This is strange, my friend.

Are you sure about what you are feeling? Have you really never felt this overprotective need for your Diana?

Also confuse,

Raiden the Concern Friend

…...

Dear Harlequin,

It's good to see that you're making friends! First Echo, now Alicia? My, my, it seems to me as if you're making a harem my dear king. I jest once again! Do not pout my silly fairy friend. I do want to congratulate you on your first leading battle against the Soul Eating Witch, Ronda. I knew you could be a great leader if you put your mind into it. Though I do send my condolences to Miss. Alicia for her little sister.

Although...I'm a bit curious of your relationship with Miss. Echo Stalker. Getting fiercely protective when it seems that someone is flirting with her? Hackles being raised over a little crush? Sharing a bed? Oh my. How scandalous! Really Harlequin, do you have a...hm how you say, crush?

Still, all teasing aside, congrats on your win and for Miss. Echo's first use of magic. Holy Arrow huh? Sounds powerful.

Loves to tease you,

Raiden the Funny

_Raiden!_

_You are most certainly not funny! Not funny at all! Echo is just a friend that is too naïve to be left alone! That witch would have hurt her. Heck she almost did by using me. I risked myself to keep her safe, not-not-not because I have a crush on her! I do not have a crush on her. Don't be draft! Diana is my one and only. Never, ever say that again! Oh, my Sacred Tree! Why would you say that?_

_Whatever! I have sent your condolences to Alicia. She said thank you for your support. Echo also says hi and would like to meet you. Which she shouldn't! You are a stranger after all. Doesn't she remember the fuse she made about stranger danger? Ugh this girl I swear!_

_I have to go; the girls want to head to the next town._

_Going to kick you next time,_

_Harlequin who does not have a Crush on Echo_

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_I wish to die. Alicia has gotten in her head that I have to train without magic. I'm a fairy! I'm made of pure magic! How can I fight without the use of magic? Oh, sweet rose petals. I swear these girls are going to kill me. One with training every part of my body while the other gets herself killed by trying to use her magic. Someone please grant my wish._

_Alicia is calling me. She wants another round before calling it a day. Plus, Echo looks like she's going to hurl her guts again. Sorry for the short letter my brother._

_Wants to die,_

_Harlequin the aching_

Dear Harlequin,

You might hate me for this but I agree with Alicia. You should learn how to fight without magic. What if you lost Chastiefol in battle and couldn't reach it? Hand to hand combat could really help you. Don't think of this as her trying to kill you but to save you. Please my friend. Give it a try.

As for Echo...give her some water with honey. It could smooth her throat after all that vomiting. Also take her spell book away just in case.

Worried about your life choices,

Raiden the uncertain

…...

Dear Harlequin,

My friend, you sound so upset in your last letter! Please tell me why. All I know is that you got an invitation to the Coronation of future Queen Titania, Queen Meb's only daughter. I do not know why you would go to your ex-lover's Coronation with two humans but I'm worried. We all know how Princess-I mean Queen Titania is with humans. Are you okay? What about the girls? Did those faeries do something to you all?

Be swift with you writing,

Raiden the worry

_Dear Raiden,_

_Of course, I am upset! Do not think this anger is towards you but at her! Queen Titania and her love of pranks! Also, she was not my lover but a girlfriend that all I did was kiss. But none of that! She invited us out of supposedly good will but end up drugging me and Echo! She said she wanted to try again! To mend what cause us to break up you know. How can you mend the kidnapping of children just because they're pretty? I may have snapped at her before walking off, well more like dragging Echo away._

_Then Puck, Oberon's servant, bought us a plate of golden apples. He said it was a peace offering from the Queen herself. She knew that one just not simple refuse the Queen! She back me into the corner. Puck had also said that Echo should have some as well. He wouldn't leave until we ate half of the damn plate! Too much food of the Faeries could drug anyone! It's worst on humans though._

_Next thing I know...I was in-between Echo's legs as I bit into her neck. I gave her a mating mark Raiden! I've never been so disgusted with myself. To bite her without her permission when drugged... How could I?_

_Please bother...I am in great need of advice! What do I do now that I've bitten my friend?_

_Terrified,_

_Harlequin_

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_Excuse the tear stains of this letter. Echo and I had a terrible fight, in which I could have lost her. We been fighting since the festival and since we met the new Holy Kight chasing us. Gilthunder is what he called himself when we first met. This knight had mentioned that Ban, my old teammate, was the cause of the end of the Fairy King's Forest. How he killed my sister for the fountain of Youth! Oh, how much rage that fills me! I want to kill him, Raiden! I want him dead!_

_Echo was not pleased to hear this. She makes it quite clear with every argument we have. Alicia tries her best to calm us but there is little she can do. I also know that Echo keeps trying to ruin my plans for revenge._

_I...I was so full of rage that I truly hurt her with my words. Not to say that she didn't hurt me just as much but I made her cry Raiden. I made her cry and run away._

_She...she..._

_Oh Raiden! Echo was almost raped because I hurt her so much that she rather run away from me into an unknown village in the dark. She...I could have lost her! My heart, it hurts so much brother! I...I don't want to lose my Echo._

_In need of Advice,_

_Harlequin the Idiot_

Dear Harlequin,

I am not proud of what you did. Nor am I proud of Echo. You two are friends. Friends do not hurt each other like this! I am ashamed of you both. I hope Echo is alright. Rape, even if it was not done, is not something one could quickly recover from. Harlequin, you should not have let your anger take control. You know what anger can do. You have seen what it had done to me with I lost my wife and daughter to rape.

I do not think I could write anymore. I am to furious with you both as well as those monsters that would attack an innocent woman. Once I calm down, I will write back with advice to help you. Just make sure Echo knows it not her fault for almost being rape.

Disappointed,

Raiden

…...

_Dear Harlequin,_

_I'm glad that Echo is letting you eat closer to her now. Remember now, do not push her pass her limit with interaction with men. She still hurting. No one heals that fast. Still I'm happy that you are trying to be there for her instead of running away. I'm proud of you. The both of you, for trying to mend your friendship._

_On another note, I have sent you some souvenirs from my travels! Cloth made of rich silk, in two different colors. Just for you my friend. Make me something nice? A neckless of teal clay for Alicia as well as a small dagger! You mention that she loves sharp, shiny things. For Echo, I sent a toy that should lighten up her spirit. You did mention that Echo love to use her hands to talk and calm her fidgeting down. Maybe this would help?_

_I hope these gifts find you well._

_Your Friend,_

_Raiden_

Dear Raiden,

I would never leave my Echo to fight by herself. She is my best friend, well besides you. I will stand by her until she no longer needs me and even then, I will still stand by her side. Yes, I will do anything to make her happy again. She's even letting me pat her shoulder or back the other day. Heck! Today I even got her to hug me!

She asked me to turn into my human form, the one form that causes her the most distress. I sat down as she traced my face, arms and hands. Then she climbed up my lap and hugged me crying. She said that she missed me! Missed me! I couldn't help but cry with her. We did end up falling asleep after our cry fest only to woken up by Arthur. Remember him? Merlin's young apprentice. I told you about him long time ago.

The gift are wonderful by the way. Never seen Alicia smile that widely before as she cuts the air with her new dagger. Thank you for that by the way. Echo does love the toy you sent and wishes to send you something in return. Which is a small pillow from the cloths you sent. I also sent you a wrist band of both colors entwined.

Thank you,

Harlequin

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_I hate Sirens! Sirens should just disappear and stop touching my Echo! She's my scaly human, not his! She should only have my scent, no one else. Plus, that stupid siren almost killed her and Alicia! Apparently, he made a deal with a sea witch to give her a virgin sacrifice so he could stay on land without turning to seaform or something. Echo, being the idiot that she was, offered to help him take out the witch. Which she then turns to me with big sad brown eyes, asking me for help._

_And what do I say?_

_I said yes._

_I hate my life. Can I came join you on your travels Rai? Please?_

_Begging,_

_Harlequin_

Dear Harlequin,

No.

Love Rai-Just kidding! But seriously, no.

Anyways Sirens exist? I thought they were all extinct. You know after the war between Clans.

Oh, and what's this about Echo being yours? Didn't you say a long time ago that Diana is the only one for you? That Echo was just a friend? My, my, you really are making a harem, aren't you?

Laughing at you,

Raiden

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_Gilthunder has found us._

_I don't know how but he did. He almost ruined my shop and hurt my friends. He even threatened to slice my Echo's neck. He wants me to go back to the Castle of Liones. He wants to use me to kill the other Deadly Sins. He used my friends to back me into a corner. Alicia told me not to agree but seeing any of them hurt...I rather sell my soul to the devil._

_I'm writing this as quickly as I could before I have to leave. I'm leaving my shop under the custody of Echo and Alicia. I don't know if I'll ever seen any of them again but it's better this way. The Holy Knights won't hurt them if I do as they say. Please come and visit them, just to keep an eye on them for me._

_Wish me luck brother,_

_Harlequin_

**_Dear Raiden._**

**_This is Echo. I am going after Harlequin to join him at the castle. He doesn't know I'm writing to you or sending this letter with his own. Quin is being a stupid bear and he needs me to keep him in line. I love him too much to see him get hurt. So, don't worry! I'll be by his side every step of the way like he was for me. But uh...please don't be shy in visiting the shop. My King did his best to make it and I think he would love for his best friend to check it out._**

**_From,_**

**_Echo Stalker_**

Harlequin,

You have a very brave mate there. I mean best friend.

I wish you luck brother.

And yes, I will visit your shop.

Snickering at you,

Raiden

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_I hate you._

_I hate you and Alicia._

_I hate you, Alicia and Helbram._

_Why you might ask. Well, let me tell you. Echo had snuck me out into the gardens to get away from the stuffy Holy Knight one afternoon. It was all fine you know. We ran around the field with glee. Echo playing her music as she sang her heart out. Then she pulled me into a game of tag._

_Not bad right?_

_Ha!_

_We end up tripping and rolling down a hill into a large bed of daisies. She looked so beautiful as she lay under me, laughing. Her brown hair a mess with grass, flower petals and dirt on her red cheeks. I could feel the heat within me burn as she looked at me with shining brown eyes. I would have kiss her right there if Helbram didn't interrupted us. I had a meeting with Gilthunder and his masters apparently. Once he dragged me far away from my Echo, he teased me about her being my mate! Just like you have been doing! Like Alicia! I did kinda punch him for that..._

_Then two days later, Mating Season started._

_On the fifth day of the season, I overheard Echo threaten Helbram with body harm. Just to protect me at my weakest. After she sent him away, she stayed by myside. Making sure I eat, drink and wiping away the sweat I was collecting. She stayed even though my scent drives her crazy! She even let me use her sweater to calm myself down._

_So, you three were right._

_I am in love with Echo...I see her as my mate._

_I hate you all._

_I hope your happy,_

_Harlequin the smitten idiot_

Dear Harlequin,

When I read your letter, I fell of my chair laughing. I knew you adore Echo more then you let on! I could read it all in your letters. I'm glad you finally got your head out of your ass. I expect to be the best man at your wedding!

Anyway, enough of you and your love woes! I have news! I have saved a village from a dreaded Gorgon! You know a snake woman that can turn you into stone with just a gaze. It was a long and tiering fight where I had to use a shield as my only set of eyes. I don't know how the Greek Hero Perseus did it without getting bit.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I was bitten by one of the Gorgon's hair? Its hair was literally made of snakes. Vipers, I think. Had me in bed for a day.

But other than that, you would not believe who took me in to heal. It was the family of the Holy Knight that train me when I was only thousand years old! Apparently, he told stories about me to his children. Who in turn, told theirs! I am a legend within this family. It's good to know that there are still people out there that are kind and willing to take in a stranger.

Happy,

Raiden

…...

Dear Harlequin,

What is this about you going to the City of the Dead? Echo had sent me a letter about you trying to open the gateway into Realm of the Dead. Have you gone absolutely bonkers? One just not enter the Land of the Dead without dying! I hope Echo had smack you across the head for such a thought.

Why are you going to the land of the dead?

What is there for you to seek?

Is it Elaine?

It is her, isn't it?!

King Harlequin of the Fairies! If you were right in front of me, I would put you over my knee and spank you in front of your mate! You sir are going to give me white hairs. White hairs! I can't even get white hairs!

Let the dead sleep brother.

Going to _kick_ you,

Raiden

_Dear Raiden,_

_Do not have, as Echo would say, a cow! Yes, I am going to Tala Village. Also known as the Capital of the Dead. Also, Echo is not my mate. I have asked her to be my girlfriend so shut up!_

_Anyways, I needed to go my friend. Gilthunder demands it and I do not wish to have Echo harm because I don't go. Plus...I want to see my baby sister again. I want to say good bye at least._

_I need to do this._

_Don't think badly of me,_

_Harlequin_

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

_Today was the day I finally get to see my baby sister again. Sure, the other Sins where there but they weren't important! To see my sister again after all these year...I cried. I won't lie. Echo would rat me out if I did. Don't think I don't know of you both writing behind my back._

_I did try to kill Ban though..._

_Like almost three times?_

_Elaine saved him after the last attempt. We did argue, which led me to cry again...She said she couldn't forgive me for leaving. As I fell to my knees crying, Echo end up yelling at Elaine for not trying to find me when I went missing. She said it wasn't my fault for losing my memories after being attack and that I was just being a good King going after my people to save them. Just like you said many years ago. Elaine herself started crying as she hugged me, asking for forgiveness when she and the others did not look for me. Which of course I forgive her! She is my baby sister. What happen was not her fault. She then asked me to help protect Ban...which I did. Even if I didn't want too._

_After helping the other Sins against the Holy Knight, Elaine had said something strange as we were leaving the Capital of the Dead. She told Echo that she had Elaine's blessing. Which was weird. Why would Echo need her blessing? When I ask Echo, she just covered my face with my hoodie and walked away with a huff!_

_Women are strange!_

_Love,_

_Harlequin the confuse_

Dear Harlequin.

Can you hear it? Can you hear my laughter though this letter? You truly are an idiot if you don't understand what you late sister's word means. Don't worry though, you will in the future.

But until then...I am going to laugh at you.

Now brother, are you going to join the rest of the Deadly Sins? Now that you kinda betrayed the Holy Knights? I don't think they will take the attack on one of their own lightly.

As for me, I am on the run again. Someone saw my Wanted Poster and called upon the Holy Knights in the area to capture me. I'm heading North to get away. Maybe I can lose them in Bryon Village. I heard that there is going to be a fight festival.

And where there's a festival, there will be tons of people! I can use that to hide. Wish me luck brother! For freedom is within my fingers!

Man among crazies,

Raiden the brave

…...

_Dear Raiden,_

**_It is I, the great Echo Stalker._**

_As well as I, Harlequin._

**_We're writing to you to say that we are heading to Bryon Village too!_**

_Apparently, there is rumors that Diana's Sacred Treasure is the winning prize of the Vaizel Fighting Festival._

**_Maybe we will see you there! I would love to meet you! Quin has told me a lot about you. All good things though, so don't worry!_**

_What Echo writes is true. I would love to see my brother again. You could also meet the Sins. I think you would like them and them, you. So please say you would meet up with us! I've miss you._

**_He has!_**

_Echo!_

_Waiting** for your** reply,_

_Echo Stalker **and King Harlequin**_

* * *

First chapter is complete! Yay!

It took me a while but I've got it down! I think I like Raiden. He's like a big brother, advice column and dad friend all rolled up in one. What do you guys think? I don't know when the next chapter is coming out but do not freak out if it takes awhile. I'm still doing my first Deadly Sin, so don't think I've given up just yet!

Anyways! If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	2. Vaizel Fighting Festival

It's me, ya girl! I am back! Yes! (For now I think) Sorry, I haven't been writing but things came up and stuff. So yeah sorry...I'm here now! So there's that ya know.

It took me a month to come back to finish this chapter so I hope it good. It might not but oh well! Anyways...on with the story.

**Summery:** Raiden, the son hybried of an Angel woman and Demon male. Raiden, the best friend of the Fairy King Harlequin. Raiden, the man who killed at the lost of of his wife and daughter. Raiden, the man who's trying to find his way in life...Can he find it with the Deadly Sins? Or will he have to leave again? And what is this strange concetion he has with King's old crush, Diana?

**Parings:** Diana/Raiden, King/Echo and Meliodas/Elizabeth

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vaizel Fighting Festival**

_**We are heading to Bryon Village too!**_

A low chuckle escaped a man that was sitting alone at a table in an almost crowded bar. He was playing with the letter that was being held in his grasp. _'So, they're coming here to Bryon Village huh?' _He thought as he dropped the letter onto the table with a small smile like smirk. _'I guess I have to lay out the welcome mat.'_ The man stretched out his arms with a grunt then ruffled his white hair with his right hand. He looked around, watching men get drunk and rowdy. Watched as they raise their ale filled mugs into the air with loud cheers. Laughing loudly as some stumble off their chairs or fall off. The white hair man shook his head at them and reached into his inner right coat pocket. He pulled out enough coins to pay for his drink and stood up. He then reached down under the table to get his rucksack, blowing a piece of long hair out of his face as he bends down. As he stood up correctly, he placed one strap over his shoulder and grabbed his letter. As gently as he could, he folds it up into a little square and placed it into his inner left coat pocket.

With a crack of his neck, the man pulled the hood of his coat over his head and walked out with a slouch of his shoulders. He grunts as he pushed pass the crowd of drunken man and out the door. He winched, a hand coming up to cover his dark red eyes from the sun. He blinked his eyes and shook his head and walked off. The outside was a lot louder than the cavern. Which was kinda understandable seeing how there was more people out here then inside. Children ran in groups with laughter and yells as they pass in front of him. A smile stretched cross his nude color lips.

"_Come on papa! Hurry up!"_

"_Slow down silly!"_

"_The festival! The festival! Come on papa!"_

The man shook his head with a frown. It's best to forget the past. It would not help to think about it now. The red eye man took a deep breath and continued to walk deeper into the village. Shops and more shops filled the streets with their stalls of goodies. The scent of pastries filled the air. The man closed his eyes and hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. Maybe he could buy one?

"Come on Harlequin! Hurry up!"

"Slow down Echo!"

"Festival! Festival! Come on Quin!"

A young girl that look about sixteen with a long brown braid ran past him from behind. She wore a blue fade pants, a light green sleeveless hoodie that reviled long black kimono sleeves. He caught sight of the symbol of a Grizzly Bear on her back before she spun around oh her black shoes and threw her arm into the air. Her black fingerless gloved hand waved frankly as her shinning brown eyes stared behind him. The sun shined across the scales on her lightly tanned face, under her right eye and curving around her left eye, causing them to shimmer.

"Come on Grizzly Bear! Why you so slow?" The girl yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Ugh! Do I have to hurry?"

"Yes! I wanna see all them shops before the fight begins!" She hopped from one foot to the other, wiggling her body before taking off. "Vamonos chico! Let's go!"

"Eh! Echo! Wait up! Stop! Detener!"

The man's eyes widen when the young boy of thirteen with short orange-brown hair ran pass him. He wore a long orange and aqua sleeveless sweatshirt with a hood that shows navy-blue sleeves. He also had a quarter-length navy-blue pants and shot boots with large silver buttons that matched his hoodie. Bouncing on his chest with every step he took was a yellow crystal that hang from his neck by a thick leather cord. On his right wrist that was stretched out to his companion was a small sea star and sea shells bracelet. On his back, covering the orange boxes on his sweatshirt, was a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the of the head, looking almost like a boar spear.

"Echo!" The boy tackled the young girl causing her to scream with laughter. The man watched as they stumbled about before regaining their balance. The orange-brown eyed boy lifted his friend up and spun her around with a crackle. "Didn't you hear me? I said stop."

The girl whine and struggled against the young boy. "But Quiiin! It's only half an hour until the fighting begins. I wanna explore before we have to get back to the others! Pleaaase!"

The girl wiggled out of the boy's arms and took off. "Besides! Can't you smell that? It smells amazing and I'm starving! Let's go!"

"Gah, not again! Echo!"

The hooded man stared after the two dumbfounded as they continued their running. _'Huh...guess the mat wasn't needed.'_ He let out a surprise chuckle before turning his whole body and started to follow them. With a fingerless gloved tanned hand, he tugged down his white and red hood. He watched with amusement as the girl, Echo, tug her friend around by the arm with a manic glee to a stall filled with toys. The boy just sighed and let her do as she wishes with soft amber-brown eyes and smile. Cooing and humming as the girl hugged a small, brown teddy bear before pressing its snout against his cheek with a loud smooching sound. _'Oh, how soft you've became over the years Harlequin.'_ He followed closer, making sure to keep his distance. He wanted to surprise his brother in all but blood after all.

As the man followed the two, he couldn't help back take in the difference between the fairy that closed off after the death of his father to the laughing and smiling fairy he sees now. It warmed his heart to see that happiness radiating from his old friend. He turned his eyes to the girl next to him, who was looking at the fairy as if he hung the stars in the sky. He chuckled at how red both their faces went when Harlequin caught her stare. Watched the girl eeped in embarrassment and took off, shoulders coming up to cover her ears. Watched as Harlequin fallow with an equal look of embarrassment on his face. Another chuckle escaped him as the brown-haired girl trips and ends up pulling the orange-brown haired male along with her.

It took them a minute but they finally stood up after just lying on the ground. Then they took off with giggles floating out of their lips, following the girl's nose to a stand filled with sweets. He watched as they entwined their hands together as they checked out the festival's goodies. Both looking like a couple of children in a candy shop. Which they kinda were seeing how he was completely older than them by a couple of centuries. He snuck closer until he was a foot away from his old friend. He rolled his shoulders back, getting ready to pounce on the smaller male.

"Thank you!" The girl said as the stall owner hand her large brown bag filled with pasties that they had chosen.

"Yeah thanks." Harlequin agreed as he reached in to his side pocket to pull out a small blue purse that had moons and stars on it. Not once did he let go of his brown-haired friend's hand even when he opened it. "How much do we owe you?"

"Don't worry about! Free of charge for the cute happy couple." The stall owner waved him off with a smile. Then gave them a wink causing both to tense up with red cheeks before turning to help another customer. "But don't expect it next time though!"

The man covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

The girl brought up her fist and coughed into it. "Well that was awkward."

Harlequin just shook his head as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I don't mind. I think it was kinda cute."

"Smooth." The man smirked as the girl's eyes widen as she looked up at the Fairy King.

Both started to lean into each other, eyes slowly closing before a loud gong filled the air. They pulled back with embarrassment, the girl hugging the bag of sweets in her arms as the boy rubs the back of his neck and looks away. The man watched, biting his lower lip in amusement, as the Harlequin backed away sputtering and took off to the huge rock that was on the other side of the village. The girl just stood there with a wide-eyed blanked face before letting out a high pitch squeal. The white hair, tan skinned man watched as the girl hung her head in embarrassment and slowly drag her feet in the direction Harlequin ran off to.

"What an awkward situation..."

* * *

"Okay, please write the names of the entrants here. And their height and weight if possible."

"S-sure...Just...let me...Here!"

"Thank you miss! Best of luck to you and your partner!"

"Ah! Th-thanks!"

Echo let out a sigh of relief, hand against her chest. She was glad to be able to convince Ban to let her sign in Harlequin and herself. If she remembered the storyline correctly, that white haired jerk would have given them horrible codenames. _'So yeah...no thank you!'_ She thought as names that Ban could have chosen for her ran through her head. The brown hair girl pivot on her toes only to crash into a brick wall. She pulled back, nose scrunching up in pain and the weird scent of charcoal and mint. Actually, the charcoal smelled more like cement they put down to make a new road. Echo looked up and her eyes wide in fear. Standing in front of her was a tall, muscly man with long white hair that fell down the front of his face, showing only one red eye. His hood pretty much holding his long locks down. _'Sh-Shigaraki?!'_ She though in a quick second before remembering that was My Hero Academia. Not The Seven Deadly Sins. _'Besides, Shigaraki has pale blue hair and pale skin. Not white hair and dark skin.'_

"Are you okay miss?"

See! Even the voice sounds different!

"Miss?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry! Sorry!" Echo squeaked out as she took a step back. Even though the man's voice sounded really polite and soft (Even though his voice was really gruff), a shiver of fear went down her back. She still hasn't completely conquered her trauma over men like the muscly one before her or the touchy ones like Ban. Harlequin's human form was the only male form that doesn't leave her in cold sweat. "Really I'm sorry! Sorry! I-sorry-gotta go! Sorry!"

The red eyed man watched as the girl from earlier ran away as quickly as she could. The scent of fear, the scent of sweat and salty tears, following at her heels. The man could help but feel bad remembering what his old friend had written in the past letters that he had gotten. Maybe...he should have had a foot between them. Oh well...

"Sir?"

"Hm?" The right hair male looked back at the man who was holding the sign-up sheet. "Eh?"

"Would you be trying out for the tournament this year? If not, please move so others may have the chance to register."

"Oh, right sorry!" The man took the pencil and started to write down the need information.

As he did, four names above his own caught his attention. Bain and Meliosaf (What kind of names are those?!) as well as Sol and Luna. _'Sun and Moon, huh?'_ The man thought to himself as he pulled away and look back at the direction the young girl ran to. The dark skin male thanks the man politely, handing the pencil back and walked off. The fight was about to begin any moment now. So, it's best if he made his way towards the ring. Looking around, he took in the sight of groups of chatting men scattered around the area looking pumped. Then the sight of bright blue, orange and light green captured his complete attention. It was Harlequin, who had his arms cross and shaking his head with amusement as well as his somewhat human 'friend'. The 'friend' that was looking down with a bashful smile on her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Huh, I wonder..." He muttered tilting his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I wonder who's the bright leading Sun and who's the light loyal Moon..."

* * *

"_**All registered fighters make your way to the center of the arena at the top of the boulder!"**_

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, confidences filling their bodies.

"_**Let the Fight Festival qualifying round begin!"**_

* * *

Contestants cheered as they slowly started to fill the arena. Talks of winning and bosting filled the air. The white haired, red eyed and dark skin male jump up onto the arena's platform without removing his hands out of his pockets. He even did a flip in the air just to be a little shit. It was worth it when he heard the sounds of child, women and non-participating men cheer even louder. It was also worth the grumbles of the other men that _were _participating. A cocky smirk graced his face.

"That was totally awesome!"

The male turned his head to see two pair of eyes staring in awe. The male felt honored at the sight of the shining amber-brown eyes and glowing brown eyes. He glad that he can still impress his little brother and his friends. Then he felt another pair of eyes on him. He turned his head again and was caught in the gaze of a pair of beautiful purple eyes. Never in his lifetime has he seen a more then beautiful pair of eyes. _'Oh...okay...'_ He shook his head once the purple eyes broke the staring contest between them. He watched as the owner, who completely covered from head to toe, of the eyes turn away from him and walked deeper into the crowd of loud men.

"_**I'm the ref Love Helm! Now, the riles of the qualifying round are pretty simple. Throw your opponent out of this ring at the top of Vaizel's boulder! And the last people standing in the ring will advance to the next round."**_

The red eyed man smirk as he looked around him. This will be easy. He just knows it.

A dark blond male glace off to the side, eyeing the men he knew he could take out without breaking a sweat.

The clothed figure with purple eyes sighed in boredom wishing the fight would just begin.

"_**You can throw them!"**_

Harlequin bared his teeth at a group of giant men that smiled condescending at them.

Echo curled up against her fairy in fear, hugging a large green pillow that hide the calculating gleam in her eyes as she hatched out a plan.

"_**You can push them!"**_

A small blond in a bar keeps outfit stood confidently with his arms crossed and a grinning smirk.

A tall, white, short hair male stood by the blond licking his lips with excitement.

"_**You can send them flying with a punch! So long as it's with our bare hands, anything goes!"**_

A giant muscled male with long black hair flexed his back, ready to fight.

Another muscled head male glared in anger; he will be winning this again after all.

An old man drunkenly started into space, mind racing with questions.

"_**And let the qualifying round...Begin!"**_

The long white-haired male kicked the ground with his heel causing it to ripple like water and send people around him into the air. He watched as they flew out of the ring with high pitch screams. _'Well they didn't say you couldn't use magic.'_ He grabbed the arm of a hand that was reaching to grab him from behind and flipping it to a group of fighters. All without looking to see who it was. Then out of nowhere a huge group of men flew pass him, just barely missing him by an inch. He turned in the direction they came from with wide eyes. There standing two feet away was purple eyes, who was smirk at the dozen men they had punched out.

"Whoa..."

"_**That was some lighting fast speed! One single girl threw out almost a dozen men in one go."**_

"That's a girl!?"

"Oh, thank gods! I thought I was gay for a second."

"You are gay Steve."

"Don't expose me like this Ron!"

Echo giggled as she eyed the other girl in the ring with her as she slammed her foot into someone face. Diana was so cool but didn't she take out more than a dozen in the show and manga? Oh well. That just mean her and Quin have to take the rest out huh. The brown hair Chicana looked over at her Fairy King to see him judo flip a man into another man. Amber met with brown with wicked glee. With a smirk Harlequin nodded his head and floated half a foot away from the ground. She closed her eyes and summon her power to her fist. Harlequin used a gust of wind to keep back the incoming men without lifting a finger. Once he saw his partner's glowing hands, he cupped his mouth to call out to the other deadly sins. This was going to be great!

"Boar Hat! Get down!" Harlequin shouted getting his companions' attention. "Echo now!

"_**What's this folks?! What are these kids doing?!"**_

"**Crater Strike!** _Shannaro!_" Echo cried out as she slammed her fist into the ground.

Everyone let out a shriek as the ground shook. The power from the small brown-haired girl erupted from her fist causing a small crater and causing the ground to ripple dangerously. The long white-haired male quickly threw himself onto the ground clinging to the cracks for dear life. Now he knew why Harlequin shouted 'get down'. He watches as more than a dozen was thrown out into the air by pure power coming from the earth. Harlequin, who had his arms in front of his face like an equal sign with his hand open wide, threw his arm out and to the side with a shout. It looked as if he was trying to part the dust that was in the air, only for a large gust of tornado like winds escaped his hand and blasted the remain men out.

Still though...the ground would not stop moving like the ocean in a storm. It _was_ as if he was stuck on a boat in a horrid storm with no way out. Never again by the way. Especially when you can't find the eye of the storm! So yeah, never again! So, he did the only thing he could do. Shut his eyes and pray for this shit to be over.

"_**O-oh my! What...what an amazing display by the Sky Duo!"**_

'_Truly amazing...'_ The male thought as he watched his old friend catches his pale and dizzy looking 'friend'. He then looked around to see if anyone was left after that. Surpisenly there was...there was about eight people in the ring. Well ten really but if you don't count the "Sky Duo" then yeah it was eight. An old man, a man that look more likely to have muscles then brains, a completely awe young man and two others that were clinging to each other in horror. There was also man in a purple ball and purple eyes, who was holding onto her hand with a steel colored hand. As well as him.

"What the fuck is King feeding her?! Holy crap she's like Diana."

"Wah! Echo! Didn't I say don't overdo it?!"

"Is she...one of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" The awed young male asked looking excide.

"H-ha! S-she can barely stand!" The muscle head exclaimed with a shaky but cocky smirk. "Kick her out!"

"Little girl! Can you still compete?" Love Helm asked floating close to the one in question.

Brown eyes that remind one of a King Cobra latched onto the person that was doubting her. She pulled away from the orange-brown haired male that was hold her and cracked her neck. Not once did her eyes leave the sight of bald muscular man. She then tilts her head to the side with a grin.

A rattle filled the air.

"Don't worry about me. I can fight. After all..." Echo stated cracking her hand into a fist, eyes wide with wicked glee. "It's until the last man is standing right?"

For a moment...

Everyone felt the same fear going down their backs.

* * *

"_**The main tournament will begin in ten minutes! Will the ten remaining contestants come to the waiting room?"**_

* * *

The dark skin male lean against the wall with his arms cross as he took in the sight of the rest of the competitors. They did seem like they didn't want to talk to each other. Well except for the small group in the corner that Harlequin was in. Maybe this would be a good time to surprise him? The red eyed male pushed himself off the wall and walk over towards the group. Catching the eye of the only female with them.

"The remaining ten will now draw straws!" Love Helm announced as he held up a jar of sticks.

Then again...

"The two who draw the same letter will be matched up against each other in the first round." The muscle man said looking at his stick that had the letter B.

"Ugh...I'm fucking nervous...I think I'm gonna puke..." Echo mumbled curling to herself as she grabbed a stick. "Thank you..."

"Maybe you should sit out Hun." Harlequin took one after her with a look of worry on his face. "You did overdo it in the ring."

"_Meeeh_."

"I _swear _Echo."

"Come on, I just wanna see the final match.~" The spiky white haired man sighed.

"You may talk like that way, but don't go getting beaten on the way there." The small blond boy teased the taller male.

"Now introducing, Group A's first round..."

Echo squirmed looking at the disguised Diana and the dark hair man. Those two were first in the storyline after all but then again, she was here...Her stick did have an-

"Griamore Vs. Luna!"

"Crap!" Echo swore, facepalming before kicking a laughing Harlequin behind the knee. "Shuddup puta!"

"Followed up by Group B's first round...Matrona Vs. Taizoo!"

"Matrona, eh? Never heard of her before but eh, it's a large world." Echo heard from the Captain on her left.

"After that is Group C's first round...Howzer Vs. Sol!"

"Howzer? Huh...where have that name before?" Harlequin asked out loud from the floor, where Echo had kicked him to.

"Holy Knight." Echo mumbled.

"Ah! Right! The Holy Knight that was always with Gilthunder. What he doing here?"

"Group D's first round of course is...Cain Vs. R-Raiden!"

"Eh! Raiden!?" Harlequin froze with Echo looking confused.

Both looked around for the keeper of the name. Raiden was here! Or at least that what Harlequin hoped for. Echo felt confuse but she did know that there was a Raiden that Quin cared for, so she kinda tried looking for him. The thing is...only her and the other white-haired dude were new to the storyline. So...

"And last but not least! Group E's first round is Meliodaf Vs. Bain!"

"Huh, guess we're in the first round together. That sure was fast."

Harlequin ignored them as his Echo pointed out the lone man on the other side of the room. He couldn't believe...

Raiden gave him a two-finger salute with a childish grin.

"I guess this is why he didn't write back last week." Echo mumble chewing on her sleeve.

That son of-

"Hey Harley! Long time no see crybaby! Hey...what's with that look on your face? Harley? Hey! Wait! Harley!"

K.O!

Everyone in the room winced as they watched the small male jumped kicked the hooded stranger in the face. Echo let out a snorting giggle as she watched her best friend whack the other male with his pillow. Everyone looked at her in surprising shock.

"It's so good to see Quin making friends!" She blissfully cheered with a clap of her hands as Harlequin tried to suffocate Raiden. "Or in this case; reuniting with old friends!"

'_BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!'_

* * *

Chapter two is completed! HAZA!

Anyways! If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	3. Girl Fight

Whaaaa! It Chapter 3 coming in with two battle scenes! How cool is that?! I hope you like this chapter because I tried. Oh and guess what! I have theme songs for our main cast. So far here they are:

**Raiden: This is how you remind me by Nickleback**

**Harlequin: Don't worry child by Swedish House Mafia**

**Diana: Supergirl by Krystal Harris**

**Echo: Control by Halsey**

Cool huh?

I hope you guys like the story! Anyways...on with the story.

**Summery:** Raiden, the son hybried of an Angel woman and Demon male. Raiden, the best friend of the Fairy King Harlequin. Raiden, the man who killed at the lost of of his wife and daughter. Raiden, the man who's trying to find his way in life...Can he find it with the Deadly Sins? Or will he have to leave again? And what is this strange concetion he has with King's old crush, Diana?

**Parings:** Diana/Raiden, King/Echo and Meliodas/Elizabeth

* * *

**Chapter 3: Girl Power**

Echo used her pinkie to clean out her ears as if someone had yelled into them. Knowing that she was in an anime, its most likely to be true. With a light shake of her head she went over to where Harlequin was sitting on his friend's back and pulling his legs backwards. When the orange-brown haired male caught sight of her he had given her a large shit eating grin. She rolled her eyes at the Fairy before taking a spot in front of the white hair victim.

"Hi...I'm Echo Stalker." She said crouching down to look at the helpless victim in the eye.

"Hi Echo!" The trapped male greeted with cheer. His dark red eyes taking in the sight of her. "Normally I would greet you but I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Nah It's alright. Quin's having fun ya know?" She shrugged before looking over at her partner. "Okay Peter Pan, let him go. He's got to meet and greet the others."

"Isn't that the same thing?" The amber-brown eyed male asked with a tilt of his head.

Echo shrugged.

"Fine."

Harlequin dropped Raiden's legs, got up and walked over to his group of shock teammates. Grabbing Raiden by the left foot to drag him along. Echo just sighed and followed. Without a care, Harlequin tossed the foot and gesturing to his group.

"Raiden meet the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins; Ban the Fox Greed and Captain Meliodas." He introduces softly, making sure that no one could hear. He made eye contact with his scaly human causing her to keep guard. "Captain, Ban meet Raiden. My brother in all but blood."

"Hey." Ban greeted with a nod, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Meliodas raise up a hand with a wide smile.

Raiden bowed back. "Greeting Sins."

"Um guys...sorry to interrupt but everyone's going outside." Echo looked at them nervously, scratching away at the scales on her neck. She shifts from one foot to the other. "I think that's our que to go."

"Alright!" The only blonde in the group cheered rubbing his hands together. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

**"Now for the moment you all been waiting for! Without further ado, let the first rounds begins with Group A! Both fighters step forward!"**

King Harlequin bit his lower lip as he watched a nervous Echo walk to the middle with small awkward steps. As much as he wants her to back out, that would only hurt her. For one, she'll think he doesn't have any faith in her and two, she needs to know that she can fight a man that has the same build as her ex-attackers. He can't have her thinking or feeling like that. He was supportive damn it!

**"If your opponent gives up, loses consciousness or falls outside of the arena, you win!"**

Echo looked up at the man in front of her then took a deep breath. _'For Quin.'_

The man, Griamore, looked down at the nervous girl in front of him. _'Don't underestimate her...For Princess Veronica.'_

**"Seven feet tall and weighing 200 pounds, it's Griamore!"**

The said male flexed his mucsles.

"Look at that build!"

**"Standing at 5 feet and weighing at none of our business, it's Echo Stalker!"**

"Tell up your three sizes, sweetheart!"

Echo flinched and curled into herself. Harlequin hearing and seeing this turned to the direction the voice came from and growled. Meliodas, about to call out her size just to be a little shit, notice how uncomfortable she looked and the dark aura around his old friend. He maybe an asshole but not assholish enough to make a traumatized person cry. Ban and Raiden scowled at small sight of the female and join in with the Bear Sin in growling.

"Assholes." Raiden scoffed crossing his arms.

"Tell me about it." Ban agreed grabbing onto the Fairy's hood to keep him from attacking.

Echo closed her eyes. She just has to ignore it until after the fight. These men can't touch her. Not with Quin ready and willing to kill them all. So, for now she could let it go, kick ass now then she'll tell her fairy how she feels. She promised years ago to talk about her feelings more after all. _'But for now...'_ Echo open her eyes and got into a fighting._ 'I'm going to cream this motherfucker!'_

* * *

**"The first matchup in the Vaizel Fight Festival is-"**

Griamore and Echo's eyes meet with strong determination.

**"Griamore Vs. Luna!"**

They weren't going to lose!

**"Here we have Griamore, with his huge body like a chuck of iron! In the preliminaries, he used his fierce strong strength to pin down his foes!"**

The crowd went wild as they cheered for the tall dark knight. Somewhere in the crowd stood a young woman with violet hair and hazel eyes, hands on her hips with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She stared down the opponent that was about to face her knight, Griamore. This girl looked like nothing, weak thanks to the earlier comment. Her knight had this in the bag. She looked over to the side with the corner of her eye. There two familiar faces from her childhood along with two others with new faces. _'Just as I thought. They were lured here by that Sacred Treasure! Those Seven Deadly Sins are so cocky.'_

**"On the other hand, we have Luna! While small, her punches sure can pack a wallop and let's not forget her quick-thinking skills!"**

"Kick his ass babe!"

Echo tensed up and looked out with the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat with the sight of her king standing there with blazing golden eyes. His fist held to his chest, were his heart was, and his green pillow tightly held to his side. His head held high with his shoulders back. 'Oh...' She thought, cheeks burning hot before shaking her head and looked away. _'Now I really can't lose.'_

**"Well then! Let the fight begin!"**

Both opponents stared each other down, neither willing to give an inch. Finally Echo took a step forward. She knew she wasn't strong like this guy or like Diana but Alicia, her old traveling buddy, made sure she knew how to take and give a punch. She just as to be careful and light on her feet. So with that, she aim low and strike the long haired male in the right knee causing it to buckle then uppercut his armpit. Just as she aimed for his throat, Griamore caught her fist in his large palm. Then swung her to the side. The brown-haired female let out a grunt as her side hit the ground. Rocks digging into her body as she gripped the floor to keep from rolling out of the ring.

**"Wow, just look at these two go! We have Luna starting off with some well place punches, only to get caught and thrown. Will these lucky punches hinder our giant man or will the throw cause Echo to stand down?"**

Echo shot the talking idiot a glare as she stood up. "Don't underestimate me mister! Wind blast!"

The dark grey-haired male cover his face as a gust of wind shot at him. She then rushed at the male, jumping into the air and slam her foot against his arms. Griamore stumbled back as Echo then started to rain down a fury of punches. With a luck punch she was able to slam his head back.

"Griamore!"

"You got this Echo!"

The said fighter jumped back, both of her fist held high and panting. A small smile tried to force its way onto her face but she didn't let it. She knew better. She wasn't that strong. As if to prove her point, the other fighter's head slowly moved forward and stared her down with wide yellow eyes.

She held her guard up.

This was going to be a battle.

"Do not think ill of me child...but I will not lose here." He said wiping at his slightly red nose.

"I-I won't...but only if you do the same, kay." She replied back panting, ignoring those outside the ring. "I don't plan to lose here either!"

The male smirked clench his fists tightly as purple grew from his stomach. "I won't let this end with an injury to my pride as a man or as a holy knight!"

"Eh, would you look at the strength of that man's magic." Ban blinked.

Raiden tilted his head. "He's a holy knight? Huh, imagen that."

"What is going on with this festival?" Meliodas mumbled cupping his chin with his fingers.

"This is my magic..." The purple grew until it formed a sphere around him. "Wall!"

"Fuck!" Echo cursed as she banged her fist against the orb.

* * *

"Too, late little girl." A blonde said with a shake of his head. This comment caused everyone to look over at him. Including the four boy who were cheering Echo. "No little bit of magic or physical attacks will have any effect. He's definitely a dangerous competitor."

Raiden could feel his brother stillness. He looked over to see Harlequin staring at the blond with unfocused eyes.

"Now you don't have any option but to wait for him to take it down, or to run out of magic." The male rubbed his neck as he watched as the girl gets pushed closer and closer to the edge. "To be honest...looking at how this fight is going. It's a shoe in for Griamore. Her magic doesn't look like much."

**"Luna's in a pinch against Griamore's strange power!"**

"Shut up." Harlequin whispered.

"Harles?"

"_**Shut up!**_" Harlequin glared down at his future opponent. "Just because you say that, doesn't mean it's true. She may not be great with magic but she's fucking smart with what she got. So don't fucking look down on her!"

"You shit head! YOUR NOT THE ONLY WITH FEELINGS _PENDEJO_!" Echo's voice summoned everyone's eyes as she was squashed between Griamore's wall and her owe white barrier. She bared her fangs in rage as her black claw like nails dig into the purple wall, using her strength to tear it apart and squeezed herself in. Now both her and Griamore were trapped inside. "I GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT _PUTA_! **_HURRICAN WHIRLWIND DRAGON DANCE!_**"

Everyone watches with shock and terror as four tornados made of fire rushed at the other. Watched as he flew into the air with a cry. Echo ran and jump, grabbing his foot. Just as her feet touched the ground, she spun in a circle twice before letting him go. Launching him out of the ring and off of the boulder they were have the fight on.

"_**SEISMIC TOSS!**_"

….

Silence.

…..

**"Um...Well...Griamore went out-of-bounds! The winner of the first round, group A is..."**

Echo stood tall as she panted. She then held out her fist up in the air in triumph causing everyone to scream. She then looks over at Harlequin, who stared at her with shining eyes. Echo smirked at him and gave him a wink.

**"LUNNNNAAAA!"**

"That's my girl." The fairy breathes breathlessly.

* * *

**"The next round is group B! Matrona Vs. Taizoo!"**

"Echo! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-"

"H-hey! Q-Quin calm down! I'm fine, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Hmhm!"

Raiden look between the two-clinging younglings. He couldn't help but think that was adorable. Then a sound of moving cloth entered his ears. He turned his head to see the walking covered figure of Matrona. As she got closer, his and the two youngling's nose twitch at the scent of freshly cut grass, rich soil and sunflowers. Raiden's old heart surprise him with a skipped in its beat. Sunflowers...

"Maria..." He whispered softly under his breath.

"Did you say something Rai?" Harlequin asked taking his eyes away from the figure to look at him. The white long hair male shook his head making the other tilt his head. "Okay if you're sure."

"Come on! I wanna see her kick ass!" Echo cheered running off after the said woman.

"Wait Echo! You just got out of a fight!"

* * *

"Oh miss! You can keep the hat, but kindly remove your coat! I have to make sure you're not concealing any weapons." Love-Helm stated as he walked up to the covered fighter.

Matrona let out a small sigh before reaching up to undo the button. She then tossed the coat into the air. She could hear men catcalling and cheering at her. Tilting her head to the side a little to peer out from her hat. Then she gave them the most fearsome glare that shut them all up. From behind her 'Luna' gave out a cheer causing her to smirk. Well now...

"I guess I have to make this show interesting, hm." She bared her teeth in a grin as she took a stance.

"Give up now little girl," Taizoo said crossing his large arms. Not once giving Matrona the respect she deserves or taking her as seriously as he should. "And I'll go easy on you."

She sneered at him.

"Don't take that shit. Kick that's _puta's_ ass!"

"Echo! No!"

"Echo yes!"

Matrona gave her fellow female a thumbs up without looking away from her opponent._ 'This is going to be a quick fight.'_ She thought as she watched this guy wiped his large beak nose and spit on the ground. _'Disgusting pig.'_ With a crack of her neck she bounced on the balls of her feet and punched the air in a one-two style. _'Ready.'_

**"Let's!"**

_'Set.'_

**"Start!"**

_'Go!'_

**"Fight!"**

Without blinking the hat wearing woman rushed forward and rain a fury of punches into the bald man's chest.

**"So fast! As soon as the fight begins, she flew into battle with successive hits against his chest. It doesn't look like Taizoo might get a hit in with her speedy skills!"**

She continued until she had him backed up to the edge. Pulling back herself, she stared down the muscle head. Her hands itched to destroy this jerk. Taizoo cough out spit, eyes rolling back in pain. Choking due to the lack of air, he still tried to take a step forward. Matrona clicked her tongue against her teeth before grabbing his head and slamming his head down onto her upcoming knee. She then grabbed his arm and just like 'Luna' did before her, spun around. She then uses the momentive to arch him over her head to slam him down back into the arena. Her black top hat flew into the air just as she used her whole body to bulldoze him into the grown. As soon as Taizoo's spine hit the ground first before the best of his body, spit and blood was coughed out.

The crowd went wild.

**"Taizoo is unable to battle! The winner of group B's first round is...MATROOOONA!"**

Matrona tossed her hair back with a smirk, placing on hand on her hip and a fist into the air.

Then sly purple eyes met a fierce brown eyes.

A challenge.

"Is...is that...?" Ban asked eyes widen in surprise.

"I knew that scent smelled familiar." Harlequin stated cuddling closer to his Echo. He was too distracted to see the brown-haired female's pupils become snake eyes as soon as the two female's eyes met. "I'll know that smell anywhere."

"Should you be saying that in front of your girlfriend?" Raiden cut in, eyeing his friend.

The orange-brown male stuttered, blushing redder than a tomato.

"Tee hee hee. You caught me!" 'Matrona' giggled jumping off the area in front of the captain.

The short blonde hair male looked up at her in surprise. "Do I know you?"

…..

Echo facepalm along with her Fairy.

'Matrona' uppercut the blonde in the diaphragm, face puffed with anger, before storming off. "Screw you! Stupid, stupid, stupid captain!"

"What did I do?" The hurting male wheezed as he fell down to his knees.

"Are you okay Captain?" Ban asked trying not to giggle.

Echo shook her head before running off after the other brown-haired girl. "Men."

Harlequin sighed as he watches the woman he loves run after their friend and followed as quick as he could but not without a few parting words. "You're really are a stupido captain."

Raiden, not knowing what to do, followed.

* * *

"H-hey! D-Diana! Wait!"

The said woman stopped and turned around. Jogging towards her was King's girlfriend. (Not that he'd admit it yet though.) The taller female watched silently as the brown eyed girl stopped in front of her, hands on her knees and gasping for air. She then looks up with an awkward grin and waves. Behind her, calling out to the one before her, was King and another guy with long white hair. Just as they reached the two winners of the first round, Diana watched as King pulled Echo into his arms like a cat.

"Stop running! Your ribs are still bruised idiota." He scolds.

"Meeeh."

"Goddamnit Echo!"

The long hair male took a step forward towards her with his hand stretched out, "So your Diana? Right?"

"Oh, um yeah and you?" The purple eyed girl tilted her hand taking his hand. They both let out a gasp when a spark ran through their palms. "Oh! S-sorry!"

Raiden squirmed as he pulled his hand back to his chest, cheeks hot. "N-not it's okay. I'm R-Raiden by the way!"

"H-hi..."

"Awkward.~" Echo staged whispered to King's ear causing him to giggle.

"Anyways!" King giggled behind his palm, using his other one to cover Echo's mouth. "Why do you look like that? How did you get to that size and where's the princess?"

"I'm right here!"

Everyone's eyes went down at the direction of the voice.

Echo blinked in surprise. "Boobies?"

* * *

And that's a rap! I hope the fight scenes were good. I tried. *shrugs* Tell me what you think in your comments!

Also, I do have pairing songs but I'm going to hold off on them for a bit. Anyways, does anyone have a good theme song for this story? I have yet to find one. Oh well, I'll think of something.

Anyways! If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	4. Chaos? I think so!

Here is the new chapter! Yay! I hope it came out okay.

I hope you guys like the story! Anyways...on with the story.

**Summery:** Raiden, the son hybried of an Angel woman and Demon male. Raiden, the best friend of the Fairy King Harlequin. Raiden, the man who killed at the lost of of his wife and daughter. Raiden, the man who's trying to find his way in life...Can he find it with the Deadly Sins? Or will he have to leave again? And what is this strange concetion he has with King's old crush, Diana?

**Parings:** Diana/Raiden, King/Echo and Meliodas/Elizabeth

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chaos? I think so!**

'_What on Earth is going on out there?'_

A young lady with silver long hair thought as she squirms around from where she was at. It was dark but then again, of course it was. She was being covered by a large black cloth. Has been for quite some time now. She squirms again, using her arms to cover her chest. Not that it did much but that was okay. It wasn't as if anyone could see her.

Right?

She felt her face heat up. Why, oh why, did this happen to her? There was rustling outside of the cloth that made her pause in her squirming. It sounded a bit muffled in her ears. What was outside of the cloth? She could feel the curious cat inside of her turn its head. The muffles were getting louder. The cat stretched its paws. What was out there? The muffles are voices now. Who was talking to Diana? She wanted to know!

'_But I can't go out like this. Haah... What a dilemma.'_

"Why do you look like that? Where is Princess Elizabeth?"

"Oh! Is that's Sir King's voice?" She asked herself out loud. She squirmed again this time, not to get comfortable but to reach out towards the cloth. "K...Sir King!"

"Eh?"

"I'm right here!" She called out pushing the cloth away.

"Boobies?"

"What fuck?!"

"No way..." Sir King gasped as he stared down at her. Lady Echo leaned closer, hold out a hand to her small frame. "P-Princess?!"

"She so tiny!" Echo giggled, scooping the silver haired girl up from between Diana's chest. The men sputtered from behind her causing both of the taller women to giggle. "Oh my gods she can fit between your tits like a di-"

"Echo!" Three voices yelled, cutting her off.

Echo just crackled as she held the Princess closer to her. It was funny how the one that should sound offended was the most amused. She looked at the corner of her eye to see her Quin blushing and refusing to look in the girls' direction. Raiden was staring wide eyed at his feet, face completely red._ 'Oh my, this is fun!'_ Echo thought with a giggle. Another crackle escaped her at the small sight of their noses bleeding. These boys were still boys, no matter how shy and confident they were. Elizabeth blinked up at the one carrying her in shock as she clings to a large thumb. She was not expecting this.

"Pervert." Diana chuckled placing one hand delicately on her chest.

"Takes one to know one."

Lightening pass through them as their eyes met.

Elizabeth tighten her grip in worry.

"Gah! Let's just go tell the captain!" King Harlequin choked out feeling embarrass that his Echo would act like this. For some reason she had been making small comments that seemed to somehow provoke Diana since the two females had met. (Not like Diana didn't do the same.) "_Please!_"

Princess Elizabeth looked between the two females with wide eyes and a cat clawing in her chest.

* * *

"So, you're telling us that a _mushroom_ did this to you?" Ban asked with a smirk.

Diana pouted, glaring at him. "...Yes."

"_Holy shit this is amazing_." Echo wheezed out trying to hold onto her laughter.

Diana sent her a glare.

Echo just sent her a 'not my fault' shrug with a shit eating grin.

"...In any case, I borrowed Elizabeth's clothing." She continued ignoring the brown eyed girl and held up the neckless around her neck. "And I didn't want to lose anything, so I'm wearing her jewelry too."

"And that's why you're between Diana's boobs." Captain Meliodas stated cupping his chin.

"How crass." King facepalmed before sighing. "It was probably a King Trumpet-type of Chicken Matango."

"Oooh! Is that another type of Fairy?" Echo asked from the background.

"Yeah, it's kinda a low-level type though. It's very timid and rarely shows itself, but when threaten, it releases spores to shrink the threat." He stated as he crossed his arms. The smaller brunette mouthed an 'oh'. "I mean other type can induce sleep or hallucinations. But the King mushroom types are the most unique and potent of them all!"

"Nerd." Echo coughed in her fist at the excited tone of King's voice.

"Oh, like your one to talk Miss 'I-won't-leave-the-room-until-I-know-all-about-Myth-and-Legends.'"

"Don't expose me."

Meliodas rolled his eyes and looked at the talker brunette. "So, all that aside, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Well..." The said female threw herself into Echo's arms causing the younger to shriek and stumble back from the weight. Smirking all the while at the shorter girl's wide panicked eyes. "I wanted to surprise you all! Yipee!"

"Holy shit, fuck, you're heavy!"

"Hah?!"

"You heard me!"

Harlequin felt his eye twitched as the claws of the green-eyed monster dug into his body. Raiden could feel cold sweet go down his back at the dark look at his friend's face. Fairies are scary when someone touches something that they deemed was theirs. (Not that he was say Echo was a thing but you know what he means.) _'Harles was always the jealous type.'_ He thought as he took a step to the side. Elizabeth felt nervous as a dark aura brushed against her from behind the cloth she was hiding in. Then she felt a huge bump as if she was thrown to the ground.

"Did you just drop me?"

"Yup."

"Why?!"

"Felt like it."

"Echo!"

"Meh."

'_Well that explains it._' She thought with a nervous chuckle.

"Oi! King, you're up! They been calling for ya." Elizabeth could hear Ban call out.

King shook his head. "Tell them I forfeit."

"Hah?"

"We already got Diana and Echo in." King said with a careless shrug. He then floats upward and lays back in the air hugging his pillow. "So, I don't really have to try."

"Lazy." Ban muttered staring him down as Echo snickered.

"Lazy." Meliodas said eyeing the orange-brown haired male.

"Lazy." Raiden sighed with a shake of his head. Then he turned his head to look at his fellow white-haired male. "Me too. It wouldn't be fair and it would be uneven. Besides I only join to get Harles' attention."

"Awe how sweet."

"Meh."

"Oh come on! Don't you start."

"Hey! Hey! Whatcha mean by unfair?" Echo cut in with a gleeful look on her face.

"Well Cain's old ya know." Raiden shrugged rubbing the back of his neck.

"Still can beat your ass."

"Harlequin!"

Elizabeth peeked out and gave a small smile. This group is so strange and keeps getting bigger with each adventure. She loves it. Never had she had this much fun since she was a child. Taking in Sir Raiden's stance with his fists on his hip as he stared down at a cocky smirk fairy with Lady Echo snickering in her hands next to them. Lady Diana's chest went up and down as if she was laughing even though Elizabeth could not hear anything.

"So if you guys aren't joining in then I guess the next battle is between blondie and the old guy." Ban stated with a yawn. He looked as if he could care less. "Good to know."

"Well then! Now that all this is settled, let go out there and finish the tournament!" Meliodas clapped his hands with a wide grin.

"Ten bucks on the old guy!" Echo called out as she ran after Meliodas who was walking towards the door.

"Ten bucks? What is ten bucks?" Raiden asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Harlequin said, his hands behind his neck as he follows his partner with his pillow floating behind him.

"Hey Elizabeth?"

The said girl looked up at her friend with one wide blue eyes. "Yes Diana?"

"You okay?" Diana tilted her head.

"Yes...don't worry about me."

"Alright...let's go okay."

"Hmhm!"

* * *

"_**It seems like group C and D's member Sol and Raiden have forfeited the matches! Howzer and Cain will move up and fight each other!"**_

Howzer blinked in surprise. He wanted to fight that Sol kid, if he was hanging out with one of the Seven Deadly Sin that means he's pretty strong right? Then again Sol did look like a child and he was against child abuse. He looked over at both of the women that already battle and tilted his head. Which one was Diana the Serpent Giant? His dark purple eyes met with amber-brown eyes that glared at him darkly. He took a step back with a gulp. Okay so the kid might still be pissed off from the earlier conversation. Maybe it was a good thing that they weren't fighting. _'I mean if looks could kill...'_ He thought nervously. 'I'll be ten feet under!'

"_**Will Howzer and Cain please step up to the ring?"**_

"I guess this is my time to shine!" He proclaims with a cheer.

"Eh, twenty bucks that this guy gets his ass handed to him by the old man." The orange-brown haired kid stated loudly to the female at his side. "In like two minutes."

He could feel his self-esteem get crushed. This kid really doesn't like him, does he?

'What the heck is a buck?'

* * *

"Why thank you babe. I'll treasure these coins forever!" Echo snickered as her best friend dropped the said items in her waiting palm.

"I can't believe he lasted more than two minutes!" Harlequin exclaimed with a pout.

"Pouting big baby booboo." She teased as she took a step closer and nuzzled his cheek.

He groans in annoyance even though he still wrapped his arms around her. "I hate that word. It's so stupid."

The brown eyed female just hummed as she nuzzled closer, lips brushing against his jaw. She could feel the hold around her waist tighten. She gave out another hum in approval. Just because Harlequin wasn't her boyfriend yet, doesn't mean she can't have something like this once in a while. Harlequin's body hummed as he lowered his head and nuzzled her back, against the long fade bite mark on her neck. The urge to bite her again bubbled in him again and he couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind if he did. Echo felt a cold shiver run down her back as she felt the fairy's lips brush against her neck.

"Quin..." She mumbles softly closing her eyes. "I lov-"

"Oh wow! Okay!"

Both of them jumped in surprise and stumbled against each other. A red face Raiden looked at them with wide eyes. _'Was this normal?'_ He thought to himself as he refuses to meet their eyes. He couldn't help but be embarrassed that his brother in all but blood would scent someone in public. The last time he saw Harles do this was when the fairy was 400 years old, dating Tatiana and _drunk off his ass_. (And they were at a party, which was Oberon's 410 birthday.) Then again Harles was always drunk back when he was dating Tatiana. Never had Raiden felt so glad when Harles left her.

Turning his eyes back to the couple (Were they dating? Harlequin just keeps calling her a friend.) to see them parting from each other. Both looking bright red and uncomfortable as they made space between them. He couldn't help but feel bad but still, not something he wanted to see.

"_**Alright folks! It's time for the last of the first rounds! Next up is group E! Meliodaf Vs. Bain!"**_

All three jumped at the loud voice. Harlequin snarled feeling his happy hum disappear at the sound of Echo's shriek. Raiden placed his hand against his chest and took deep calming breath. Okay that had surprise him, which was surprising because nothing usually gets by him like that.

"Ugh...I'll just have to try again later." Echo muttered disappoint. Not once did she look at them as she buried her hand in her pockets. "Guess it wasn't the right time..."

Raiden couldn't help feel like he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"_**At five feet in height and weighing 110 pounds, it's Meliodaf! Towering at 6'11 and weighing in at 170 pounds, it's Baaaain!"**_

Then another voice filled the air capturing his attention. "Cap-I mean, Meliodaf! Fight!"

Red eyes searched around until they met with purple eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of flushed cheek, bright eyes and a wide grin. His jaw drops a bit before he shook his head. He had no clue with what was going on with his body but now was not the time to be focus on it. Still though, he pressed his hand harder against his chest. _'Why is it beating so fast?'_

"Ba-Bain! If you lose, I'm telling Elaine!" Harlequin yelled out with a tease.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Echo cheered along.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Diana giggled as she pulled away her neck tie. "You should cheer too Elizabeth. Don't worry no one will see you!"

Elizabeth giggle and nodded. "A..all right."

"_**Let the fight...begin!"**_

* * *

"Wow! They're not letting up, are they?" Echo ask wincing from the blow by blow the men in ring were giving each other.

"Not even close." Raiden squinted his eyes, leaning back.

"_**What's this?! Vaizel's Boulder's been split down the middle! Is...Is Bain dead?!"**_

"Oh crap." The short brunette inched closer to her fairy.

"Well that one hurt him." Diana twitched as if she could feel the fallen man's pain.

"_**Is this even a fight anymore?! Wait! Look at this! He's alive and kicking! That's right folks! Bain is alive and kicking!"**_

"I can't see what those two are doing at all."

"Me neither."

"...!"

Howzer pushed against the crowd, taking their commentary. "So these are the Seven Deadly Sins. They're both beyond monsters!"

"Ban's speed gives him an overwhelming advantage! But just one punch of the Captain's equals about several of Ban's!" Raiden and Echo looked over to a still, blanked face and bony white pale Harlequin. Then they shared a look when he started to trembled. "But either way...even the Captain's speed and Ban's strikes are superhuman in the eyes of a commoner!"

"Quin?"

"Harles?"

The amber-brown eyed fairy fell to him knees and curled up sweating in panic. "I'm so glad I'm not up there. _It's so fucking chaotic!_"

"Chaos?" Raiden asked softly taking a look at area to see both males go flying. "I think so! Like hot damn!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Holy cow! Are okay King?" Diana asked taking a spot between Raiden and King himself.

"I thought throwing up was my thing?" Echo mused as she rubbed her partner's back.

"Um guys...you might wanna check this out..." Raiden cut in with a stutter.

Everyone looked at the area tensely. It seems to be that the Captain had used his fist to break Ban's fingers then slammed his fist into the silver-white haired male's chest. They could hear the crack of ribs from where they stand. Echo couldn't help but feel sick. She has yet to see any fights between the Captain and Ba, training or otherwise. Seeing this made her stomach twist and curl. Too much damage was being done and there was so much blood. She could feel acid pooling in her mouth, her body running hot. Covering her mouth, she slowly backed away turned around and ran for it. It was too much. Way too much. She couldn't handle it. Especially when her ears could pick up cracks of bones as well as her tongue and nose could take in the scent of blood.

"Echo? Hey Echo! Wait!"

She ignored Harlequin as she tried to escaped. Ran to the building, passing by a completely bruised Taizoo and drunk Cain. She opened the door and ran inside, just to hide in the chiming. _'Too much. It's too much.'_

* * *

Diana watched nervously as she clings to the green pillow that King had tossed to her as he chased after his girl. The shrunk giant could understand how the small girl felt seeing how giants had strong noses. It was mostly thanks to their ancestors that use to live inside mountains. (Her vision was fine thanks to years of evolution of living on land instead of in it.) The scent of blood was always horrible but thankfully for her time as a knight back in the kingdom help dull it. Still, she felt bad for the scaly face human who wasn't all that use to the rusted copper smell.

"Is...is she okay?" Raiden asked worried.

"I think so..." Diana whispered.

Elizabeth looked nervously and worried at the direction the two new members of the team ran. She didn't what was going on seeing how the cloth always seems to end up covering her. What she was able to see was that as Sir King was getting color in his face, Lady Echo was losing hers. Then a scream filled the air. Quickly their heads snapped back to the ring with wide eyes. Elizabeth could feel her heart trying to escape her chest. She could even feel the throbbing of Dian's own heartbeat.

Ban was standing over his Captain with a grin. Power oozed out of his muscular form as he drains more from the blonde. This must have been the most fun he ever had in the last ten years. He was glad to know that he still had it after all these years. Hey maybe he could win against the Captain this time. That would be amazing.

"Oh. And Captain?" Ban teased holding his arm up, ready to strike. "No hard feeling if you die."

"Sir Ban, stop..." Panic rushed through Princess Elizabeth's body as she watched the fight in horror. "Sir Meliodas!"

Ban struck down with a heavy fist and a blood thirsty grin. He could hear the sounds of bones being crushed. Blood gushing out due to the blow. Dust raising up from the ground. The feel of being pushed. The sight of black eyes and a confident smirk. The pain of being punch. The taste of copper. The static like sound in his ear. Everything...slowing...down...

_Boom_

"**EEEEK!**"

Howzer grunted as he covered his face to keep the dust out of his eyes then when it was clearing up, he looks toward the ring. "He seriously finished him off! Aren't they supposed to be allies?!"

"No...it...it can't be..." Elizabeth gasped out struggling against Diana's breast. Her vision blurred as her heart got stuck in her throat. "Sir Meliodas!"

Then she heard a giggle. "Ssh! Not so loud Elizabeth!"

Everyone stared at the area in shock and dumbfounded. "Huh?!"

Diana and Raiden, both who was holding onto each other in fright, shared a relief look. Then quickly parted when they noticed how tightly they clung to each other. Howzer felt himself sweat as he stared wide eyed at the short blond. Was this the power of the Seven Deadly Sin, Meliodas the Dragon Sin of Wrath?

"_**Mediodaf is the only one in the ring."**_

"Where did Bain go?"

"Did he fall into the crack?"

"He's over there." Meliodas point to the side where then mountaint was, one hand in his pocket.

"Huh?"

Everyone stared in horror.

"Well now...I guess this means only one thing then..." The green-eyed male blonde pointed his thumb at himself with a grin. "I win! Heh, heh!"

"_**The winner of the preliminaries for Group E is Meliodaf!"**_

"Holy shit man...I think I lost a thousand years of my life." Raiden sputtered clutching at his chest.

"Oh man, tell me about it." Agreed Diana.

"But..." Soft red eyes sharpen. "Did you see that..."

Diana felt her nerve got shot. "Yeah...I saw it as clear as day."

She swallowed.

'_What are you Captain?'_

* * *

And that's it for today! I don't know if it was good but I have you guys to let me know! Man I wonder what the next chapter will bring us!

Anyways! If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


End file.
